


A New Family Tradition

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, holiday fics, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: After Sean takes a homeless Elijah in on New Year's Eve, the two begin a relationship, and following Sean's family tradition, spend Thanksgiving serving dinner to the poor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Thanksgiving, 2016.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/Together%20At%20Lucky%20Clover%20Dinner_1.jpg.html)

Sean gazed at the crowd at the homeless shelter. Sadly, those lining up for Thanksgiving dinner grew larger every year, and he feared it would continue to be so.

“Do you do this every year?” Elijah asked as he slipped the neckband of the bib apron over his head and secured the ties behind his back.

“It was a family tradition,” Sean explained. “My parents always closed the diner on Thanksgiving, and we spent the day at the homeless shelter and the local soup kitchen serving dinner to those in need. After my folks retired and moved away, I decided to continue the tradition by myself.”

“Except for this year,” Elijah said with a grin.

Sean patted his shoulder. “I told you that you didn’t have to come with me. It’s _my_ family tradition, not yours.”

Elijah frowned. “My stepfather didn’t believe in charity,” he said solemnly. “He said people should be ashamed to go to places like this for a free meal.”

Sean shook his head at the man’s inhumanity, but considering how he had treated his stepson, it wasn’t really surprising those were his feelings when it came to others who had fallen on hard times. “But you don’t feel that way,” he said gratefully.

“Fuck no,” Elijah said, then quickly covered his mouth as he remembered families with children were there. “Sorry,” he apologized, then added, “How could I feel that way? If it wasn’t for you, I’d have been in a place like this somewhere, only I’d be on the other side of the table, eating instead of serving.”

“You shouldn’t be doing it because you think you owe me,” Sean admonished him.

“I’m not,” Elijah insisted. “I want to help, and the best part is that I get to do it with you.”

Sean was truly touched. Taking Elijah in last New Year’s Eve had been a decision he would never regret. While Elijah insisted that Sean had saved his life that night, Sean felt it had been the other way around, that Elijah had saved him from the lonely life he’d been living.

They were together now, but Sean was glad they had taken it slow. Despite Elijah’s offer on New Year’s Eve, they didn’t have sex. Elijah had asked Sean to hold him, but the “little while” Elijah had asked for had lasted all night, with Sean waking with the teen still in his arms. Weeks had gone by with them sleeping platonically in the same bed, until Sean had been sure that both of their feelings were genuine. Only then had they made love, and Sean knew he wanted Elijah to stay with him. He hadn’t expected to get his wish, but to Sean’s delight, he found that Elijah wanted that, too.

For the last six months, Elijah had been working as a busboy in the diner, and Sean hadn’t realized that any of his customers knew that Elijah was anything more than another employee to him. Until last night when the Kaufmans were paying their check, and Mrs. Kaufman leaned in to him to whisper, “I like your young man, Sean.”

Sean had felt the heat rise in his cheeks and knew he was blushing. It shouldn’t have surprised him that his regular customers had noticed, not when so many times during the day Sean had found himself staring at Elijah with what he imagined was a besotted expression, one that would be hard to misinterpret by anyone who saw it. Not knowing how to respond, Sean had mumbled, “Thank you,” and given Mr. Kaufman his change.

When he’d told Elijah about spending Thanksgiving at the homeless shelter and soup kitchen, he hadn’t expected Elijah would want to be involved, but Elijah had surprised him by asking if he could go with him. Secretly pleased, Sean had agreed, and now they stood side by side, dishing out turkey with all the trimmings to the people who might not get a Thanksgiving dinner otherwise.

“Do you wish your folks were here, too?” Elijah asked.

Sean nodded. “Of course.”

“I’m kind of glad they’re not,” Elijah admitted.

Taken aback, Sean asked, “Why? Do you think they wouldn’t like you?”

“I hope they do,” Elijah said, “but that’s not why I’m glad they’re not here.”

Sean looked puzzled. “Why then?” he asked.

Elijah looked sheepish, then answered. “When they were here, it was _your_ family tradition, but it isn’t anymore.” He looked at Sean, the love shining in his eyes. “Now that we’re together, it’s _our_ family tradition.”

Sean had never been fond of public displays of affection, but after hearing Elijah’s words, Sean couldn’t stop himself. Standing behind the serving table, visible to everyone in the room, Sean pulled Elijah in for a kiss. “The first of many,” he said happily. “Happy Thanksgiving, Elijah.”


End file.
